One Hundred
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Complete! A collection of unrelated drabbles and plot bunnies. Home of the original Cupboard!Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 1000 words. Drabble one – "It was the coldest winter to hit Camelot in years."<br>WARNINGS: None  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Over in the Sherlock Holmes fandom, an author called KCS does a lot of these little drabble series, and Kitty O started up a series of her own. It made my masochistic side feel inspired. So – one hundred drabbles, one thousand total words. Should be interesting, eh? Also, this is my 42nd story, which, as all y'all Hitchhiker fans know, is a fairly big deal. So stick your thumb to the skies, throw yourself to the ground and miss, and grab your towel, because we're off!

* * *

><p>It was the coldest winter to hit Camelot in years. And, of course, it was now that Merlin was dragged along with Arthur to hunt down the newest magical threat. In the woods. Outside. He didn't think that he even had toes anymore. Likewise, he didn't think it was possible for him to be any colder.<p>

"Merlin!" Arthur called, already across the frozen river, "Keep up."

He stepped carefully onto the ice. It wailed and groaned beneath his feet. Then, it cracked, and he plunged into the icy water. Merlin had been wrong.

He could definitely be colder than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 1000 words. Drabble two – "Merlin had thought of a million and one ways Arthur would find out. This was not one of them."<br>WARNINGS: None  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Two!

Merlin had thought of a million and one ways Arthur would find out. This was not one of them. This…this was just ridiculous, even by his standards. And he had fairly liberal standards.

"So what you're saying," Arthur said slowly, "Is that you have magic."

"Yes."

"And you've –"

"Gotten a spell horribly wrong? Yes."

"So we've–"

"Turned into girls for the foreseeable future? It would appear so."

"I see. Know, for future reference, when I kill you, it has nothing to do with the magic, and everything," he gestured at his general chest area, "to do with _these_."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble three – "He was the first, though certainly not the last, to attempt suicide by Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table."<br>WARNINGS: None  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Three! And, thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that 100 times 100 does not equal 1000, but rather 10000. Let's put it this way - there is a reason I am an English/German major. :/

* * *

><p>He was the first – though certainly not the last – to attempt suicide by Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. The man was just a bandit, armed with a crossbow. And he'd taken aim and caught Merlin's arm with his bolt.<p>

It wasn't long until he found himself tied to the same tree he'd been hiding in with six pissed off faces glowering at him, six sword tips tucked beneath his chin.

"Guys, really, it's just a scratch," Merlin said. "Guys?"

He was ignored.

"If we ever catch you in these woods again," Arthur growled, "We will end you."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble four – "Morgana's newest plan was foolproof."<br>WARNINGS: Suggested Gwaine/Morgana  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Four! I've watched like, three hours of Friends today, and this was the result.

* * *

><p>Morgana's newest plan was foolproof. She had managed to capture one of Arthur's knights – Gwaine, she thought his name was – and now all she had to do was wait for her brother to come and save him. As she watched her captive, he blinked and jerked awake. He looked around, and for a moment his face was expressionless as he stared at Morgana.<p>

"Hey," Gwaine said, flipping his hair from his face and grinning a toothy smile at her, "How _you_ doing?"

And Morgana, though she would die before admitting it, went more than a little weak in the knees.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble five – "Arthur, I'd like to come out of the cupboard now."<br>WARNINGS: None in particular  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Five! My contribution to the sudden craze about Arthur discovering Merlin's scars. I think Kitty O started it. Yay, vogues!

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I'd like to come out of the cupboard now."<p>

Arthur did many things well. Dealing with unexpected surprises from Merlin was not one of those things. So, from his point of view, his reaction to finding out about the scar on Merlin's chest was perfectly called for. From Merlin's, it was less so. Arthur had locked him in the cupboard, see, until Merlin told how he came to get it.

"It's a boring story, you'll hate it."

"Then you'd best tell me what happened."

Quiet. Then, "I've things I need to do, let me out."

"Hm," Arthur said, "No."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble six – "Uther walked into his son's chambers to find Arthur sitting in a chair that was wedged up against a cupboard door."<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Six! This is carrying on from drabble number five, by the way.

* * *

><p>Uther walked into his son's chambers to find Arthur sitting in a chair that was wedged up against a cupboard door. There was a muffled, shouting voice coming from said cupboard.<p>

"Arthur," Uther said, and the protests from within stopped instantly, "You do know we have stocks for this sort of thing, don't you?"

"Yes, father, but this works just as well," Arthur said, and pounded on the door of the cupboard, "Wouldn't you agree, Merlin?"

A muffled, "Yes, Sire," came through the door.

"Is there something you needed me for?" Arthur asked.

"I…I can't recall," Uther said, "Carry on."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seven –"Arthur, it's been more than an hour, let me out of the cupboard."<br>WARNINGS: Implied magical hijinks  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seven! Yet another continuation of the Cupboard!Merlin drabbles, but probably the last one. Probably. For now, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, it's been more than an hour, let me out of the cupboard."<p>

"You know my conditions."

"Fine!" Merlin snapped, "I traded my life for yours with a sorceress, but she tried to take my mother instead and Gaius went to trade his life for my mother's and I had to go save Gaius but she hit me in the chest with a ball of fire and then I blew her up with my secret magic_._"

"Now you're just being stupid," Arthur said, "You shouldn't joke about things like that."

Merlin slammed his head against the side of the cupboard.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eight – What do you do with a drunken Merlin?<br>WARNINGS: Drunk!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eight! This was written out of the frustration of trying to write a scene for a different fic that had both Gwen and Gwaine in it while I was very tired.

* * *

><p>"Gwen, thank God," Gwaine said as she walked in, "You were right, I never should have done it, but I did, and now –"<p>

"Slow down, Gwaine," she said, "Just say what's happening."

"I've gotten Merlin drunk."

"Oh, no," she said, "Where is he?"

Gwaine pointed. "I must warn you," he said, "It isn't pretty."

She pushed past him into the next room, where Merlin was slumped over on a table singing to himself. Then, he grinned lopsidedly at them. "Gwa-en," Merlin, and frowned, and glared at Gwen and Gwaine. "You're names're too alike. Stop it. Gwaiwen. Gwenaine. _Damn it!_"


	9. Chapter 9

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble nine – "Arthur couldn't remember the exact words he used."<br>WARNINGS: Angst  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Nine! Also, the first serious-ish drabble of the bunch. Virtual cookie if anyone recognizes which classic television show I nabbed the last line from.

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't remember the exact words he used. But he was scared, so scared that his heart seemed to be skipping every other beat and he couldn't think straight. He just kept hurling the terrible words at Merlin, who flinched with each and every one. "Get out of here, <em>Sorcerer<em>," he knew he spat at the end, "And if I ever see you again, I will kill you."

Merlin fled the room.

He wasn't safe here. And if keeping him alive meant Merlin would despise Arthur for the rest of his life, well…

May it be a long, healthy hate.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ten – "It starts with Gwen demanding Arthur be nicer to Merlin."<br>WARNINGS: Crackish humor  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ten! Back to the more lighthearted, crackish feel that I love oh-so-much. And the non-existent prize goes to Morena Evensong for correctly answering M*A*S*H as to which show that line came from in the last drabble. It was said by Hawkeye to a soldier who had managed to get into the army even though he was only 15. Fun fact, the soldier was played by a teenageish Ron Howard.

* * *

><p>It starts with Gwen demanding Arthur be nicer to Merlin. It ends with Arthur tied to a chair while Merlin, Gaius, and the knights all stared at him with suspicion.<p>

"I'm telling you," Merlin said, halfway hidden behind Gwaine, and jabbing a finger in Arthur's general direction, "He's been possessed, or replaced, or enchanted, or something."

"I don't know, Merlin," Gaius said, "He appears to be fine to me."

"He said good morning," Merlin said, "And then he said I was doing a good job. Something's seriously wrong."

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Arthur said, "I was _trying_ to be _nice_!"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble Eleven – "Merlin had been captured, whisked away and kept in the enemy's possession for seven hours. Physically, he would be fine."<br>WARNINGS: Angst and bromance  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eleven! Apparently, my Merlin whump muse came to call. So, again, more serious-ish than others have been. But, hey...I have to do 100 of these beasts. I don't think its possible for them all to be crackish. Also, THERE HAS BEEN DIALOG LEAKED FROM SERIES FOUR. Oh my God, I'm SO EXCITED MY HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE!

* * *

><p>Merlin had been captured, whisked away and kept in the enemy's possession for seven hours. Physically, he would be fine. The worst he had to show for his experience was a dazzling collection of bruises and a broken arm.<p>

But he was quiet, withdrawn. Questions regarding his welfare were met with snapped answers and glares. Arthur stayed distant until Merlin, with a harsh answer, made Gwen cry. He found his manservant sitting alone, outside.

"Merlin," he said, "Break."

And Merlin, shoulders shaking, finally allowed himself to shatter a bit. Arthur said nothing, and just sat, letting things run their course.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twelve– "Something's got the unicorns' horns in a twist."<br>WARNINGS:**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN – Twelve! Pure and utter crack. If you don't recall, Amphora was the keeper of the unicorns. Also, as to the series four dialogue, here's the link (just get rid of the spaces) : albion-lyftfaet. livejournal. com1762 .html

* * *

><p>"Something's got the unicorns' horns in a twist," Amphora said, sitting down on a fallen tree. He looked up at his companion, and said, "I don't suppose you have any ideas."<p>

Kilgarrah snorted, a puff of smoke fading away into the air. "The problem will reveal itself, given time. The unicorns' restlessness is but a piece of a grander problem."

"We don't have to be cryptic all of the time, you know," Amphora said.

"Yes, I know, I apologize," the dragon said, "I've been spending too much time with the young warlock, you see. It's fun to watch him twitch."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirteen – "Someone, in a random fit of wanting to drive Merlin to insanity with fear, had given Arthur a mirror that showed when a person had magic." QUESTING TRIO DRABBLE!<br>WARNINGS:  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Thirteen! Also, happy belated Easter! This wasn't put up yesterday as I do not fanfic on major holidays. :)

PS - HOW FANTASTIC WAS DOCTOR WHO? I almost had a spazz attack and died at the end. You know it's shaping up to be a good season when you HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FRAK IS GOING ON! /pulls fez down over eyes and has a geeky spasm of geekyness/

* * *

><p>Someone, in a random fit of wanting to drive Merlin to insanity with fear, had given Arthur a mirror that showed when a person had magic. It sat in the corner of the room. Whenever Merlin caught sight of his reflection, he was surrounded by a pulsating, golden aura.<p>

It was…problematic. Especially once Arthur noticed. Luckily, Gwaine was there when it happened.

The mirror shattered against the cobblestones. No one moved for a while, unsure how to proceed.

"Oops," Gwaine said finally, and tossed his hair out of his face, "Guess Uther won't be seeing that as proof. Clumsy me."


	14. Chapter 14

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fourteen – "There was a cold running rampant in the castle. Arthur had managed to evade it thus far, but Merlin hadn't been so lucky."<br>WARNINGS: None in particular  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fourteen! Also, I'm switching to updating this in the evenings. I don't have time in the mornings anymore. :)

* * *

><p>There was a cold running rampant in the castle. Arthur had managed to evade it thus far, but Merlin hadn't been so lucky. The servant came staggering in, pale, haggard, and hacking. As Arthur was debating whether or not his food was diseased at this point or not, Merlin sneezed. The glass shattered from Arthur's window.<p>

Arthur flinched, and demanded, "What just happened?"

"Um," Merlin said, sniffling. If possible, he looked even paler and shakier than before. "Wind?"

"Go home," Arthur said, "Before you get me sick, too."

And, for such an ill person, Merlin fled the room remarkably fast.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifteen– "She was beautiful in a quiet, subtle sort of way. There was a peace about her that drew Leon in and wouldn't let him go."<br>WARNINGS: Shy!Leon is shy.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifteen! Random Leon drabbley ooey-gooeyness. Also, some people have been making requests to expand on some of these into actual fics - that's the plan with several of my drabbley-doos, actually. :) I just haven't the time at the moment.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful in a quiet, subtle sort of way. There was a peace about her that drew Leon in and wouldn't let him go. He didn't know where she was from or what she was doing in Camelot at the feast. She wasn't nobility, but there was something about her that reminded Leon of the princesses in the stories his mother used to tell him.<p>

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Lancelot said.

"Oh, no, I can't," Leon answered before he could stop himself.

The younger knight grinned, and said, "Pity. She's been watching you all night."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixteen – "It took three more pep talks from Lancelot and four more swigs of wine before Leon found the courage to walk over and talk to the woman."<br>WARNINGS: Shy!Leon is still shy.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixteen! Also - today you get two drabbles for the price of one! Aren't y'all lucky? Also, I find the last line funny as LEON NEVER DIES.

* * *

><p>It took three more pep talks from Lancelot and four more swigs of wine before Leon found the courage to walk over and talk to the woman. Even then, he stood, awkward as a teenager, and found himself unable to think of anything to say.<p>

"Perhaps," she said, grinning crookedly, "You want to start with your name, Sir Knight."

"Leon," he said, "And yours?"

"Sir Leon – "

"No," he said, and suddenly this was vitally important, "Just Leon."

Her grin became a small smile, her gaze softened. And, had he died just there, Leon would have been okay with that.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventeen– "Gaius kicked the magic book under the table as Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and Gwen all filed into his workshop."<br>WARNINGS: Angsty Arthur is angsty.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventeen! See, I told you that y'all got two today. FUN STUFF.

* * *

><p>Gaius kicked the magic book under the table as Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and Gwen filed into his workshop. "Oh, Merlin, you should've mentioned you were bringing friends back," Gaius said, shuffling papers about, no doubt to hide more magic paraphernalia, "I would've cleared up –"<p>

"They know, Gaius," Merlin said.

"What do –"

"Magic."

"What about magic?" Lancelot asked, walking in the door.

"Nothing," Arthur said at the same time Merlin said, "Me."

"_Lancelot_ knows?" Arthur said, glaring at Merlin, "Did everyone know about this _but me_?"

When none of them spoke, Arthur kicked over a wooden bucket in frustration.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighteen – "See the Bearman that Merlin's talking to?" Gwaine said, "I bet all the money with me that he's knighted by the week's end."<br>WARNINGS: Poking fun at the show's conventions?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighteen! This is one of those drabbles that has a fairly strong chance of being expanded upon later in the future. ALSO. If anyone's brain gives birth to a plot bunny due to any of these drabbles (lovely image, I know) go for it! Just let me know so that I can read the fic. : ) ALSO AGAIN. I've two ideas for multi-chaptered fics, both of which center around a similar theme. As a result, I ask you - how do you feel about crazysauce!Merlin?

* * *

><p>"See the Bearman that Merlin's talking to?" Gwaine said, "I bet all the money with me that he's knighted by the week's end."<p>

"I'll bet the same amount he's tried to kill us all by then," said Arthur. After all, those were the options when Merlin started making friends.

"Gwaine, Arthur," Merlin said, dragging over the huge man, "This is Bors."

"And so it begins," Gwaine muttered, "Game on."

(Three days later, Bors was Sir Bors and had slain six griffins and saved Gwen. Gwaine was seen whistling as he left the prince's chambers with a significantly bigger coin bag.)


	19. Chapter 19

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble nineteen– "Hunith didn't hear from Merlin very often, but she worried about him constantly."<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Nineteen! Post series 3. A multi-part drabble. Also, someone in a review said the words "I can't wait for the next 82" and I had a moment of "GAH!" Cripes, what was I thinking, wanting to write a hundred of these? I'M GOING TO GO INSANE. Well, anyway, enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Hunith didn't hear from Merlin very often, but she worried about him constantly. If he was eating, if he was safe. So, when Prince Arthur came riding into the village, <em>alone<em>, she almost passed out from the terror that rose up.

"No, no," Arthur said, taking one look at her face, "Merlin's fine. Great, actually."

She relaxed slightly. "Then why are you here?"

The prince fidgeted, and said, "Merlin's done a great deal for me, recently, and I'd like to repay him, and you seem the best place to start."

She waited.

Arthur continued, "I want to find Merlin's father."


	20. Chapter 20

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty – Arthur wants to find Merlin's father for him, and Hunith is less than enthusiastic.<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty! 2/4 of a multi-part drabble.

* * *

><p>"I was able to knight the others," Arthur explained, ignoring how rigid Hunith became, "Merlin is many things, knightly not included. I want to show him how much I appreciate what he did. I want to track down his father. He deserves to know."<p>

"Your intentions are appreciated," Hunith said, "But Merlin's father is...complicated."

"Try me."

It took almost three hours to convince her, but finally Hunith said, "Can I trust you? With my son. Because you won't like what I have to say."

Arthur nodded.

Hunith set her jaw, and said, "Fine. We'll go inside, and we'll talk."


	21. Chapter 21

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-one - "Where've you been?" Merlin said as Arthur walked in, "I asked, and no one seemed to know."<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-one! Post series 3. 3/4 of the multi-part drabble. Morning drabble for y'all today, as I don't think I'll have time later today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Merlin said as Arthur walked in, "I asked, and no one seemed to know."<p>

"Ealdor."

"Why?" Merlin said, frowning.

"I knighted the others, made Gwen a Lady," Arthur said, and Merlin noticed for the first time that his face was stony, grave. "I wanted to do something for you, too."

"So you went to Ealdor," Merlin said. "How does saying thanks involve Ealdor?"

"I talked to your mother. I…I wanted to find your father."

"What she tell you?" Merlin said, his heart in his throat, "Arthur, what did she say?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur said, "He's dead."


	22. Chapter 22

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-two – "Merlin's face went blank, unreadable, and he said nothing."<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-two! Final part of this multi-bit drabble. I should also mention – part of my head canon is that Merlin never told his mother about meeting Balinor, in order to try and protect her. Thus, she would be unaware of the fact that he was dead.

* * *

><p>Merlin's face went blank, unreadable, and he said nothing. He seemed more confused than anything else. Arthur lied through his teeth, telling him that Hunith had said she had received word that Merlin's father had died, years ago.<p>

She had said nothing of the sort, of course. Hunith was under the impression that the man was hiding somewhere, out in the world.

Then, he shooed Merlin from the room, giving him the rest of the day off. Merlin shuffled out, head down.

Arthur couldn't bring himself to tell Merlin that _Balinor_ was his father.

Sometimes, things were better left unknown


	23. Chapter 23

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-three – "Merlin didn't quite know how it happened, but somehow he and Percival had ended up sitting outside, talking about magic."<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-three! Because I want Percival to be all quietly smart.

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't quite know how it happened, but somehow he and Percival had ended up sitting outside, talking about magic. Merlin was surprised by the knight's opinion.<p>

"Magic's like swords," Percival had said, "Depends on who's wielding it."

"For someone who doesn't talk very much, you certainly say a lot," Merlin said with a grin.

Percival was quiet for a long moment. "The opposite goes for you, I think."

Merlin almost stuttered through an answer that directed this conversation away from the dangerous waters it was drifting into. But then he simply nodded, shrugged, and said, "A bit, I suppose."


	24. Chapter 24

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-four – "How come I get the feeling that everyone likes Merlin better than me?"<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-four! This one's just a bit of conversation. Poor Arty's feeling unloved. Gwaine does little to "help".

* * *

><p>"How come I get the feeling that everyone likes Merlin better than me?"<p>

Gwaine slapped Arthur's back. "It's 'cause we do. No offense, but if it weren't for Merlin I'd've not come with you to try and save your bloody kingdom. I think Lancelot's of similar mind."

"Gee, thanks," Arthur said drily.

"Chin up," Gwaine said, "You'd still have Leon and Elyan."

"Gwen, too."

"No, actually," the knight said, "Now yes, but I would guess that Gwen was friends with Merlin first, was she not?"

"No," Arthur said instantly, and then pouted, and said, "A little. Fine, yes, she was."


	25. Chapter 25

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-five– "Sometimes, Merlin has to wonder if Arthur knows about the magic."<br>WARNINGS: Implied magical hijinks and exasperated!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-five!

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Merlin has to wonder if Arthur knows about the magic. That he's pretending that he's clueless, because, really, how could he possibly not know at this point?<p>

Merlin staggers around the corner, covered in ash and smelling of sulfur and cradling a newly reborn phoenix to his chest and runs straight into Arthur. "Um, I have an explanation."

"And I don't care."

Then Arthur just walks away.

And Merlin has to wonder if he knows. After all, the only other possibility is that Arthur hasn't noticed. Merlin can't accept that someone _that_ unobservant is going to be king.

Honestly.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-six– "Arthur was even more of an ass than usual that day."<br>WARNINGS: Vague crack  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-six! For **Ph0enix-Flyer**, who (much like myself) enjoys fics where people are turned into animals. She has a fic going where Merlin gets turned into a merlin called "Dabbling in Falconry," and it's completely awesome. You should all go and read it. Next – if anyone has any requests for a drabble, shoot 'em on down my way. Angsty, whumpy, happy, sad, fluffy, cracky…I'll really give anything a shot at least once.

* * *

><p>Arthur was even more of an ass than usual that day. Literally. Figuratively. Metaphorically. Take whatever –ly you fancied most, but it all ended the same way:<p>

Merlin. Was. _Screwed_.

"You've turned him into a donkey?" Lancelot said, waving a hand more than a bit spastically.

"Well, now, it wasn't like there was all that much to change –"

"Merlin!"

"I know, I know!" Merlin moaned, "But I can't change him back, not until he's learned not to be such an ass. That's what the book said."

"Oh, God, that'll take forever," groaned Lancelot.

From his stable, Arthur brayed loudly.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-seven– "Gwen would kill him for it later, but Gwaine had gotten Merlin drunk. Again."<br>WARNINGS: More drunk!Merlin and mild profanities, vague crack  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-seven! Because in my head, Merlin is a rather tongue-tied drunk.

* * *

><p>Gwen would kill him for it later, but Gwaine had gotten Merlin drunk. Again.<p>

"Psh," Merlin said, glaring at Gwaine with slightly unfocused eyes, "_Psh_. If you knew who I really was, then you wouldn't talk t'me like that."

"And who are you, Merlin?"

"I am Emrys," Merlin said, slamming his tankard down, "My coming's been prophi…prophetical…erm, expected. I am the king of the Druids, you bitch!"

"Did Merlin just call you a bitch?" Percival asked. Gwaine wondered how long the other knight had been there.

"Alright, mate," Gwaine said soothingly to Merlin, "I think you've had enough for tonight."


	28. Chapter 28

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble twenty-eight - "They were a whirlwind, two opposites crashing into each other and spinning around."<br>WARNINGS: Nothing in particular, takes place post series 3.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Twenty-eight! For **Capt Cow** who requested a Mergana drabble. I'm not really a Mergana shipper (read as: not at all) so I hope this still turned out okay.

* * *

><p>They were a whirlwind, two opposites crashing into each other and spinning around, destroying and tearing and ripping apart everything that fell in their path. They couldn't stay away from each other. Like the thunder that followed the lightening, where one went the other was always, <em>always<em> soon to follow.

But here, now, he was done.

"We can't do this anymore," he said.

"You'll come back," she said, whispering in his ear, breath ghosting over his cheek, "You always come back."

He shook his head, took her face in his hands. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he answered, "No."


	29. Chapter 29

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 1000 words. Drabbles twenty-nine and thirty –In which Merlin doesn't want to be a pirate.<br>WARNINGS: Mucho Cracko.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Twenty-nine! Totally taken from Seinfeld. Also, a double update day, to make Monday just a wee bit easier.

* * *

><p>Arthur, the knights, and Merlin were visiting a neighboring kingdom, trying to promote goodwill towards Camelot. Arthur had agreed to follow all the local customs.<p>

Merlin regarded the frilly white servant's shirt with something like horror. "I'm not wearing this."

"Could be worse," said Gwaine, "You could have to go pick daisies with Arthur and the king's mum. You could have to wear pink like us. At least yours looks like a pirate's shirt."

"But I don't wanna be a pirate!"

"You'll wear it and you'll like it," growled Arthur, "Or, so help me, I will feed you to Percival."


	30. Chapter 30

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty – "Um," said Percival, "I would rather not eat Merlin."<br>WARNINGS: Crack?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty! A direct continuation from drabble twenty-nine. Told ya y'all got two.

* * *

><p>"Um," Percival said, "I would rather not eat Merlin."<p>

Arthur waved a hand at him in a way that suggested he had no idea what had just been said to him. Percival didn't look convinced.

Sometime later, they stood in front of the mirror. The knights all wore pink. Merlin had been wrestled into the pirate shirt, and was pouting. Arthur hooked the empty flower basket over his arm.

"Diplomacy's stupid," said Gwaine.

No one disagreed. Merlin looked over at Arthur, "If anyone calls me a pirate, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Somewhere, thunder cracked ominously.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-one – In which Gwaine watches and worries.<br>WARNINGS: Nope.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-one!

* * *

><p>Gwaine loved Merlin like a brother, and he would merrily lay down his life for the man. He was no longer Gwaine's only friend, but he was his first, and that had to count for more than a small something.<p>

And yet...

He watches as Merlin bends the very wind to his will, sends the enemy fleeing. Gwaine can't stop the smallest stirrings of fear in the pit of his stomach. Not fear of Merlin, but rather fear for him.

Merlin is kind, good, the best damn person Gwaine knows.

But power is power, and power, given time, always corrupted.


	32. Chapter 32

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-two – "You can't lock me in a cupboard every time I upset you." Cupboard!Merlin rides again.<br>WARNINGS: Cupboard!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-two! Haha, Merlin's in a cupboard again…

* * *

><p>"You can't lock me in a cupboard every time I upset you," said Merlin's muffled voice.<p>

"Says who?" Arthur answered, writing on a document, "And I'm not upset. You know how you can get out of there, anyway."

"Arthur – "

"Just tell me how it is, exactly, that we've been getting reports from the outlying villages about people seeing the dragon which you said I killed."

"…I…don't know?"

"Then I suggest you get comfortable, because you're not coming out until you do."

"This is ridiculous! Let me out."

"Let me think," Arthur said, "I'm going to go with no, _Mer_lin."


	33. Chapter 33

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-three – "It was King Arthur's birthday, and he was bored almost to tears." QUESTING TRIO CRACK DRABBLE<br>WARNINGS: Crackiest thing I've ever written.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-three! Um…this is complete and utter crack.

* * *

><p>It was King Arthur's birthday, and he was bored almost to tears.<p>

Merlin said, "Gwen's waiting outside with horses. We can distract your guests, if you'd like."

"_Yes_," Arthur said.

Merlin winked, eyes gold. He mumbled a jumble of syllables, and a pitcher of water dumped itself on Gwaine's head. "Merlin?" Gwaine bellowed.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shrieked, waving his arms, "_Now_!"

Arthur slipped out the door just in time to hear Gwaine roar, "You've slept with my woman, you backstabbing, magical turd!"

He almost stayed behind to watch. But he had a lady love to meet and a birthday to enjoy.


	34. Chapter 34

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-four – "Merlin, in a desperate attempt to remove any and all distraction from his mind to concentrate on a spell that would stop Camelot's current drought, had accidently removed his conscience for the foreseeable future."<br>WARNINGS: Not really  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-four! Because Merlin without his "kindness" is kind of a really scary thought. And, yes, I know I'm probably going to get a lot of comments regarding how Lancelot is not, in fact, the best conscience in Camelot due to his inivitable tryst with Gwen. But may I point out that that hasn't actually happened yet, not on the show, so I'm going with the Lancey-pants that is good and honorable and stuff. Okay? Okay. :D

* * *

><p>Merlin, in a desperate attempt to remove any and all distraction from his mind to concentrate on a spell that would stop Camelot's current drought, had accidently removed his conscience for the foreseeable future. This left Lancelot – "The best conscience in Camelot" – babysitting him until it wore off.<p>

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can, the spell's right here," Merlin said with a frown, then, understanding, "Oh, you mean I _shouldn't_ do that."

"Yes," Lancelot said, "And why shouldn't you?"

"Because it would be," Merlin paused, thinking, "Not…good?"

"Boiling a man's blood for stealing a spoon? Bit not good, yes."


	35. Chapter 35

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-five –"Merlin sometimes (read as, all of the time) got so wrapped up in making sure that Arthur was okay, in taking care of Arthur, that he somewhat forgot to look out for himself." BROMANCE!<br>WARNINGS: BROMANCE  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-five! Just a bit of bromance and character stuff.

* * *

><p>Merlin sometimes (read as, all of the time) got so wrapped up in making sure that Arthur was okay, in taking care of Arthur, that he somewhat forgot to look out for himself. It was an uncomfortable habit that made Gwaine feel more than a little twitchy. And, one day, the knight came to something of a decision.<p>

If Arthur's destiny was to protect the kingdom…

…and Merlin's destiny was to protect Arthur…

…Then Gwaine was going to be there to protect Merlin. And if destiny had a problem with that, it could shove it where the sun didn't shine.


	36. Chapter 36

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-six – Merlin doesn't want to go in the cupboard. Arthur doesn't care. Cupboard!Merlin drabble!<br>WARNINGS: The Lord of the Cupboards: the Return of the Merlin.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-six! I have problems with locking Merlin in cupboards. Maybe I should get some help…

* * *

><p>Arthur frowned, raising an eyebrow, and opened the door of the cupboard. "In."<p>

"Please don't put me in the cupboard," Merlin pleaded, "I don't like it in there, it's dark and there are spiders, and I think it may be haunted."

"You don't have to go in the cupboard," Arthur said. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, but then Arthur continued, "All you have to do is tell me why Gwaine is under the impression that Gwen's kissed you."

"I... don't know?"

Arthur pointed to the cupboard.

"_Fine_," Merlin said, and sat down in the cupboard. Arthur shut the door behind him.


	37. Chapter 37

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-seven– Gwaine gets in on the fun that is cupboard!Merlin<br>WARNINGS: Okay, seriously, I need to stop writing cupboard!Merlin drabbles  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Thirty-seven! Last of the cupboard!Merlin drabbles for a bit, I think. More may be added later. XD

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Gwaine said, walking into Arthur's chambers, "Anyone home?"<p>

There was a flurry of pounding from inside the cupboard that someone had blockaded with a chair. "Gwaine!" Merlin's voice came from inside of it, "Gwaine, let me out! Quick, before he comes back!"

"I am back," Arthur said dryly from the door, "And stop appealing to Gwaine, he isn't going to help you."

"Sorry," said Gwaine, "Why is Merlin in a cupboard?"

"Because," Arthur said, "He's an idiot who's been keeping secrets."

"I can't argue with that logic," Gwaine said, knocking on the cupboard door, "I'll see you later, Merlin."


	38. Chapter 38

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-eight – In which Gwaine has a policy regarding honesty and ass-kicking.<br>WARNINGS: Gaius is a sneaky guy  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Thirty-eight! This was inspired by the Taylor Mali poem 'What Teachers Make'. It's a fantastic poem. Keep in mind there is some swearing, but it's still awesome. Actually, Taylor Mali is my favorite poet – you should all go on youtube and look up the poem 'Totally like, Whatever, You Know?'. It's spectacular. All of his stuff is. Also, due to finals this is going to be the last update for a bit, 'cause once my exams are done I'm leaving to go camping, and am being forced to leave the internet behind. :( GO AND WATCH/LISTEN/LOVE ALL OF THE WONDERFUL TAYLOR MALI POEMS IN MY ABSENCE!

* * *

><p>"Now, be honest, Sir Gwaine," said Lord Fancypants. Gwaine had forgotten his name within three minutes of meeting the man. "You aren't <em>really<em> friends with a _servant_, are you?"

"I wish you wouldn't've said that," said Gwaine.

"Oh?" said Lord Fancypants, "Why?"

"Because I've promised Arthur I would behave myself. And you're making it very, very hard to do that," said Gwaine, sighing, "You see, I have this policy regarding honesty and ass-kicking: If you ask me for it, then I'm going to have to let you have it."

And, later, stuck in the dungeons for the night, Gwaine smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble thirty-nine – "Did Merlin actually think that he, the future king of Camelot, had seriously not noticed the fact that his manservant happened to practice magic?"<br>WARNINGS: Silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Thirty-nine! Look, I found a scrap of internet out here in the boonies! :D

* * *

><p>Arthur watched, barely listening, as Merlin rambled through his latest half-baked lie. But, really. This was starting to border on embarrassing. Did Merlin actually think that he, the future king of Camelot, had seriously not noticed the fact that his manservant happened to practice magic?<p>

Arthur knew he should tell Merlin he knew.

And yet…

Merlin trying to lie was really entertaining. So, Arthur let him go on talking. Finally, when Merlin's story began to border on the truly ridiculous, Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Your foot is in your mouth again."

"Yes, Arthur."


	40. Chapter 40

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty – "Gaius!" Gwaine cried out, dragging a limp Merlin along with him, "Someone's poisoned Merlin!"<br>WARNINGS: Gaius is a sneaky guy  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty! (otherwise known as two-fifths of the way done). Feel free to correct that math if it is wrong. So. I've discovered that the back corner of my campsite sporadically gets internet for some reason. Whatever. All it means is that I can update this now. WOOT!

* * *

><p>"Gaius!" Gwaine cried out, dragging a limp Merlin along with him, "Someone's poisoned Merlin!"<p>

"Hm?" Gaius said, and glanced over, "Oh, just put him in his bed, please."

Gwaine paused. "But someone's poisoned him."

"Yes, I know, I heard you the first time," Gaius said.

Gwaine looked at Merlin, then at Gaius. His mouth opened and closed, fishlike. "Shouldn't we be more concerned about this?"

"No, seeing as I'm the one who's done it," said Gaius, "He hasn't slept in three days, so I slipped him a sleeping tonic with breakfast. Honestly, I'm rather impressed he's made it this long."


	41. Chapter 41

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-one – In which Gwaine fails rather epically. QUESTING TRIO DRABBLE!<br>WARNINGS: Silly!Gwaine is silly.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN –Forty-one! This is how I've been updating - through my coolio new phone. Straight out of the woods. :/ ALSO. For those of you who like Cupboard!Merlin, I'm sure you've already read it, but Kitty O has a Cupboard!Merlin drabble in her 'Underestimated' series. I think it's number 43. Okay? Okay.

* * *

><p>It had been one year ago today that Merlin had been forced to flee Camelot or face the pyre after using magic in front of all of the court. Gwaine had also chosen today to ask for two weeks off from training.<p>

"I'm going to…to visit my brother," Gwaine said, "He's staying just over the border."

"Your brother," Arthur said, "Since when do you have a brother?"

"Since forever. Can I go?"

"What's his name?"

"His name?"

"Yes, Gwaine, your brother's name."

"Um," said Gwaine, "Gwerlin?"

Arthur resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall, but only just.


	42. Chapter 42

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-two –"Merlin," said Arthur, "Why do you have a towel? We're going hunting."<br>WARNINGS: HGttG references  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-two! Look, it's the forty-second drabble of my forty-second story! I think this calls for a Hitchhiker's Guide drabble! And it works, because there's Arthurs in both Merlin and Hitchhiker's. Yay!

* * *

><p>"Merlin," said Arthur, "Why do you have a towel? We're going hunting."<p>

"Because if I have my towel, then any villains we may meet will automatically assume that I also have soap, and if I have soap then of course I've brought water, and if I have water I'm clearly prepared for anything, and if I've thought ahead that far, they'll assume that I'm armed as well, and am probably a force to be reckoned with," Merlin said, rolling his eyes, "Obviously."

"…_What_?"

"Don't panic, Arthur," said Merlin, rummaging through a bag, "I've brought you one, too. Oh, look, sandwiches!"


	43. Chapter 43

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-three–The mind of the crown prince may or may not be an interesting place.<br>WARNINGS: Crack/Drunk!Arthur  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-three! Also, I'm back from camping. Yay!

* * *

><p>"Look at him," said a serving girl, gazing up at Arthur. He was staring intently down at the banquet table in front of him.<p>

"I know. What I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking right now," said her friend with an airy sigh, twirling a bit of hair around her finger.

"Probably something brooding," the first said, "And of vital importance to the kingdom."

"Probably," agreed her friend, "Oh, he's just _so _complicated."

Arthur stared at the bowl in front of him, very much not sober. _I wonder_, he thought, _I wonder why bowls are round and not square?_


	44. Chapter 44

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-four–"I've made a bet with Arthur," said Gwaine, "Would you like to hear what it is?"<br>WARNINGS: Not especially  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-four! Has anyone else realized that Percival isn't on the characters list here on fanfiction? LAME.

* * *

><p>"I've made a bet with Arthur," said Gwaine, "Would you like to hear what it is?"<p>

Percival nodded.

"Alright," said Gwaine, "I've bet Arthur that I can get you to say four or more words tonight. I'm sure you've noticed that I've been talking your ear off, but you've not said anything. Don't make me lose to Arthur, mate, my dignity might never recover from it. Nor my back, as I'll have to muck stables for a month. And Merlin won't let me live it down. Help a knight out."

"Sorry," Percival said, face straight as an arrow, "You lose."


	45. Chapter 45

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-five – Merlin's attempt to escape the cupboard goes rather wrong.<br>WARNINGS: One Flew Over the Cupboard's Nest  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-five! Cupboard!Merlin…what can I say? Also people have been asking how Merlin gets out of the cupboard...I figure that Arthur just eventually gets bored and lets him out. Or something. I don't really know, maybe someone could write something exploring that? :D

* * *

><p>"Merlin," said Arthur, "How did you get out of the cupboard? I barricaded it with a table."<p>

"Um –"

"Back in there, then."

"You're making me go in the cupboard until I tell you how to I got out of the cupboard?" Merlin said, "No. _No_. No more cupboards. I'm done."

Three minutes, two thuds, and one flying tackle later, Merlin was locked inside again.

"Fine, Arthur," Merlin growled from within, "I have magic. Happy?"

"Please, if you have magic, then why have you let me lock you in there so many times?" said Arthur. "I'm not an idiot, Merlin."


	46. Chapter 46

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-six– "Where's Merlin?"<br>WARNINGS: Angst!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-six! Part one of four.

* * *

><p>"Where's Merlin?"<p>

The silence scared Arthur more than he'd ever care to admit. None of the knights would look him in the eye.

"As your prince, I order you to tell me," Arthur growled.

"We were under attack, out on the ridge," said Gwaine, so quiet Arthur almost couldn't hear him, "One of them came running right at me but Merlin jumped in the way, and they went over the edge."

"So where is he?"

"We looked, Arthur," said Lancelot, "But there's no way that he could've survived that fall, and the current must have swept him away. He's gone."


	47. Chapter 47

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-seven– "Merlin, contrary to popular opinion, wasn't dead."<br>WARNINGS: Merlin pulls a Tom Sawyer  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-seven! Part two of four!

* * *

><p>Merlin, contrary to popular opinion, wasn't dead. Having magic had its perks, especially when one was thrown from a cliff with a yowling bandit wrapped around one's torso.<p>

So it was, slightly soggy and limping, nearly a full day after he was reported as dead, he came stumbling through the front gate. He pushed open the door to Gaius's chambers, wanting nothing more than to fall into his bed and sleep for days. Instead, he found a room filled with sad and crying people, candles lit everywhere.

Standing in the entryway, Merlin blanched and said, "Oh no. Who died?"

"_Merlin!_"


	48. Chapter 48

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-eight– Merlin makes an appearance at his own funeral.<br>WARNINGS: Silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-eight! Part 3/4! Also - HOLY LOTS OF REVIEWS, BATMAN! I figured I'd clear 1,000 with this series (100 chapters, after all) but WOW! Not even half way there and I've hit four digits. THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

><p>First Merlin was hit with an armful of Guinevere. As soon as she let go he was crushed up against Gwaine, and then passed like a basket through the crowd, getting slapped on the back and having his hair mussed and being hugged and patted by people he barely knew.<p>

"Stop, stop," Merlin said,"I don't understand what's happening!"

"We thought you were dead," said Lancelot.

"That's a silly thing to think," said Merlin, "Why would you think that?"

Gwaine cleared his throat awkwardly.

Then the door opened, and Arthur walked in, more serious than Merlin had ever seen him.


	49. Chapter 49

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble forty-nine– "Um. Surprise?"<br>WARNINGS: Man hug.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Forty-nine! Part four of four! This wraps up the Merlin May Or May Not Be Dead arc.

* * *

><p>Arthur froze. He looked at Merlin, frowning.<p>

Merlin, waving slightly, said, "Um. Surprise?"

Arthur strode forward. Merlin, sensing his imminent demise, squeaked and tried to hide behind Percival. However, instead of the expected smack on the back of his head, Merlin found himself getting pulled into an embrace.

"You idiot!" Arthur bellowed then, pushing him away and jabbing a finger in his face, "If you ever, _ever_ pull something like that I again I will kill you, revive you, and kill you again. Understood?"

Merlin beamed. "Arthur, you've hugged me."

Arthur groaned, turned on his heel, and left the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty – There's someone in the cupboard, but it isn't Merlin.<br>WARNINGS: Cupboard!Arthur?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty! HALF WAY DONE.

* * *

><p>"How did you manage to get him in?" Gwaine asked.<p>

"I don't know," said Merlin faintly, "Everything went a bit blank, and then he was the one locked inside instead of me."

There was a muffled, violent stream of cursing from Arthur, and the cupboard rocked slightly as the prince tried to break his way out.

"How long has he been in there?"

"An hour or so?" said Merlin, "I was going to let him out, but I thought I'd let him cool off first."

"Well," said Gwaine, "I think that there's little chance of that happening."

"_Mer_lin! Lemme out!"


	51. Chapter 51

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-one – "Merlin had vanished abruptly, taking a horse and riding out of the city at dawn."<br>WARNINGS: Angst!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-one!

* * *

><p>Merlin had vanished abruptly, taking a horse and riding out of the city at dawn. Arthur had worked himself into a tizzy, and was on the verge of sending out a search party when Gaius intervened. Later, the physician whispered to Lancelot where Merlin had probably gone, on today of all days.<p>

Lancelot sat next to Merlin. The knight looked out over the lake, the trees reflected in the still water while Merlin stared down at where waves silently lapped against the ground. Birdcalls and rustling leaves were the only sounds.

Merlin took a shuddering breath. "Her name was Freya."


	52. Chapter 52

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-two – "Arthur," Merlin said, "Arthur, I've just gone to the future."<br>WARNINGS: Crack  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-two!

* * *

><p>"Arthur," Merlin said, "Arthur, I've just gone to the future."<p>

"Oh?" said the king, "How was that?"

When his Court Magician didn't answer, Arthur looked over to find Merlin teetering slightly, pale and twitching a little. "Merlin?" he said, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The future, Arthur," said Merlin, "There's something terribly wrong with the future."

"What?" Arthur said, images of war and plagues dancing through his head.

Merlin's face twisted in horror as he whispered two words, two little words that meant nothing to Arthur but apparently disturbed Merlin more than anfancs and dragons and evil witches.

"_Slash fiction._"


	53. Chapter 53

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-three – Cake and destiny, what a lovely combination.<br>WARNINGS: CRACK A DOODLE DANDY!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-three! More crack.

* * *

><p>Arthur, as king, understood that there were many things he would never understand about his Court Magician. Things that Merlin understood perfectly well. Things about magic. Things about the future. Things about destiny.<p>

But. There was a line, you know, a line that Arthur was fairly certain was currently being crossed.

"Merlin," said Arthur, "Why is my kitchen staff saying that you've taken an entire cake?"

"I needed it."

"For what, exactly?"

"Destiny," said Merlin gravely, peering out through where he had his door barely cracked open, "Terrible things will happen otherwise."

Then, he slammed the door in Arthur's face.


	54. Chapter 54

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-four – "Rumors in Camelot spread faster than most fires."<br>WARNINGS: Silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-four!

* * *

><p>Rumors in Camelot spread faster than most fires. They grew legs and galloped about willynilly, and things like <em>the Baker was looking at Lillith<em> is guaranteed to, within a hour, become something along of the lines of _the Baker is Lillith's secret father, and Lillith is the outcome of a torrid love affair that has been going on for twenty years._

So what starts with Gwen telling Percival that one of her friends was with child and unmarried, poor thing, gets really very muddled in a really very small amount of time.

"Gwen's _what_?" Arthur squawked, and promptly passed out.


	55. Chapter 55

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-five – "Merlin has a bag beneath his bed that is always packed."<br>WARNINGS: Angst!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-five!

* * *

><p>Merlin has a bag beneath his bed that is always packed. Gaius thinks it is for if he had to flee the city, his magic discovered.<p>

It isn't.

Some nights, there are too many ghosts and worries that keep Merlin awake. It is those nights Merlin takes his bag and walks out of the city.

It would be so easy, he thinks, staring at the road. So easy to just walk away and not look behind him. But he doesn't. He returns to his room to stare at his ceiling until morning. He stays.

The bag, however, always remains packed.


	56. Chapter 56

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-six– "Gwaine hated banquets."<br>WARNINGS: Spoilers for "The Poisoned Chalice"  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-six!

* * *

><p>Gwaine hated banquets. His good clothes itched, he had to sit still for far too long, and people stared when he inevitably snapped, drank too much, and began dancing on tabletops.<p>

"At least," he said to Merlin, "You'll be there to talk to."

"No," said Merlin, a little mournfully, "Arthur doesn't let me go to banquets anymore."

"Why not?"

"I may have gotten a bit poisoned at the last one he let me near," said Merlin, "And Arthur may've almost gotten eaten by giant spiders and I somewhat died for a little. But it isn't _fair_. I want to go!"


	57. Chapter 57

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-seven – Merlin's been captured by some bandits.<br>WARNINGS: Silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-seven! Part 1/?. As requested by **WolfAngelDeath.**

* * *

><p>"Okay," said Arthur, turning to face his knights, "I go in. I give them the ransom. Once I have Merlin, you lot come and take them all out. Is that understood?"<p>

The knights nodded seriously.

So down the hillside he went to the bandits' camp. Merlin had been captured by a group of outlaws, who demanded a ransom for his return.

Arthur looked around murderously. "Where's my manservant?"

"Yes, well," said the leader, looking shifty-eyed, "About that. You can't have him. Keep your money."

"What?"

"We're keeping him," repeated the man, "Sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused."

"_What_?"


	58. Chapter 58

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble fifty-eight – "Now, look here," said Arthur, "You can't gambol about ransoming manservants and then keep them."<br>WARNINGS: More silliness, mentions of Cupboard!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-eight! Part 2/? Once again, requested by **WolfAngelDeath. **I know this isn't exactly the prompt, but it's what popped into my head. :)

* * *

><p>"Now, look here," said Arthur, "You can't gambol about ransoming manservants and then keep them."<p>

"He'll be perfectly happy here," said the man. The other bandits murmured their agreement. "Happier than he was in Camelot, anyway."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, we've heard all about you," said the leader, "How you throw things at him, lock him up in the cupboards –"

"At least we'll feed him!" someone called out from the assembled bandits. "He's too skinny."

"We feed him!" Arthur sputtered.

"Look, go back where you came from," said the leader, shifting awkwardly, "We'll take good care of him."


	59. Chapter 59

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabbles fifty-nine and sixty– "Merlin's a good boy."<br>WARNINGS: More silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Fifty-Nine! Part 3/?

* * *

><p>"How about this," said the leader, "We'll take you to Merlin, and you can see how much better off he is here, with us. Then you'll leave."<p>

"Right," said Arthur, "And I'll be taking Merlin with me."

"No, you won't," said the leader. "We won't let you. You don't feed him enough, you throw things at him, you yell at him. Merlin's a good boy. You don't deserve him. If you can't take care of him, it isn't our fault."

As Arthur was led through the camp, he wondered when it was, exactly, that Merlin had turned into a dog.


	60. Chapter 60

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabbles fifty-nine and sixty - "Merlin's a good boy."<br>WARNINGS: More silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty! Part 4/?. It's like the never ending series, this one. I hope you don't mind. Also, double update! HOLLA.

* * *

><p>When Merlin had been caught by the bandits, he'd planned to escape.<p>

But then one of the women had given him stew. It was _delicious_. He told her as much, thanking her. Soon there were eight more women tutting at him, forcing food into his hands, and dragging him over by the fire.

Somehow they found a bruise from when Arthur'd chucked a goblet at him. Other bandits wandered over.

Merlin began regaling them with stories of serving the Crown Prat. The bandits all looked scandalized and angry on his behalf.

Merlin grinned.

He could always escape later, after all.


	61. Chapter 61

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-one – In which the bandits STILL want to keep Merlin.<br>WARNINGS: More silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-one! Part 5/?. I'm glad everyone else is enjoying this series as much as me, 'cause I don't know how long it's going to keep going for. :D

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up to find Arthur glowering at him. "Oh," he said, somewhat sadly, "I guess it's time to go."<p>

"No, it isn't," said the bandits' leader.

"I told you," growled Arthur, "You can't keep him."

"Keep me?" said Merlin, "What does that even mean?"

Arthur and at least six different bandits told Merlin to be quiet. "Hush, love," said Odette, a matronly old woman, forcing a new bowl of stew into his hands, "Eat and let the grownups talk."

"I'm a grownup," Merlin said. Everyone there gave his words the attention they merited – that is to say, none at all.


	62. Chapter 62

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-two – "Merlin isn't staying here."<br>WARNINGS: More silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-two! Part 6/7. Look! THE END IS IN SIGHT OF THIS DRABBLE SERIES!

* * *

><p>"Merlin isn't staying here," Arthur insisted.<p>

"And why not?"

"Because he doesn't want to!"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a moment. "Merlin, tell them that you want to come back to Camelot."

There was no answer. It was that moment that they all realized Merlin was no longer by the fire.

"Er," said Odette, "He left."

"When?" said Arthur.

"Ten minutes ago," she said, "He said thank you for the food and conversation, but that he needed to be going, then went up the hill."


	63. Chapter 63

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-two and three – The end of the bandit series.<br>WARNINGS: More silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-three! Part 7/7. And the bandits' series comes to a close. Hope you enjoyed! Once again, a double update.

* * *

><p>"Where's Arthur?" Lancelot asked, frowning, as Merlin came tramping up to he and the other knights.<p>

"I don't know," said Merlin, "Probably still down _bartering_."

"Bartering?" Gwaine said, but Merlin ignored him, moving towards the horses. "Merlin, wait. Come here!"

Merlin whirled around and bellowed, "_I am not a dog_!" before looking slightly taken aback at his own words. Then he began busying himself making camp. The knights, coming to a mutual and silent agreement, left him alone.

When Arthur eventually, sometime later, came back from the bandits' camp, Elyan asked, "Arthur, what happened?"

"Hell if I know," Arthur growled.


	64. Chapter 64

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-four – "I would very much like to meet this Will," said Gwaine.<br>WARNINGS: Angst!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-four! Because if Will hadn't died, he and Gwaine would have been this whirlwind of bad influence on Merlin – you know that they totally would have! AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN AMAZING.

* * *

><p>"So," Merlin said, finishing his story, gesturing wildly with his hands. Gwaine was hanging on his every word. "Will got dragged home and yelled at by my mother, because his father was out of the village, and I was stuck up in the tree 'til morning."<p>

"The whole _night_?" Gwaine said.

"Yes. Will, since he blamed me for the whole thing, even though it was his idea, left me there."

"I would very much like to meet this Will," said Gwaine, "I think we'd get along famously."

Merlin, laughter fading away, smiled sadly and said, "Yeah. You probably would have."


	65. Chapter 65

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-five – "Help! Help! I'm being repressed!"<br>WARNINGS: Crack and Monty Python…which is, I guess, actually the same…  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-five! Haha, guess who's been watching Monty Python?

* * *

><p>The visiting royals had identified Merlin as Arthur's manservant, and decided that he should be interrogated.<p>

So, Merlin – being, you know, _Merlin_ – did the first thing he could think of. Well. He did the second thing he could think of, seeing as the first thing was use magic and turn his attackers into something vaguely resembling pudding. He shrieked out, "Help! Help! _I'm being repressed_!"

By the time the words were out of his mouth, Arthur had materialized out of nowhere, sword out and glaring.

After all, it was an unwritten rule in Camelot. No one repressed Merlin but Arthur.


	66. Chapter 66

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-six – "It was Father's Day in Camelot."<br>WARNINGS: none  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-six! A bit early for the USA's Father's Day, but this is just where this drabble happened to fall. :D

* * *

><p>It was Father's Day in Camelot.<p>

That meant that Arthur was off hunting somewhere in the forest with Uther. That meant that Elyan and Guinevere were sitting somewhere, taking turns telling stories about their father. That meant that Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival were off getting rip-roaring drunk.

Gaius expected Merlin to either spend the day in solitude or in the company of the three knights at the tavern. Instead, he returned after a long day of rounds to find his chambers cleaner than they had been in years, and supper waiting on the table.

"Happy Father's Day, Gaius," Merlin said.


	67. Chapter 67

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-seven – Arthur the prince versus Arthur the man.<br>WARNINGS: none  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-seven!

* * *

><p>There are few people who got on Gwaine's nerves as much as Prince Arthur.<p>

Prince Arthur assumed things. He was rash. He was prone to outbursts. He was, to borrow a phrase from Merlin, a complete and utter prat. Some days Gwaine wanted to give up on him.

Just plain Arthur, on the other hand. Arthur who blushed a little when Gwen kissed his cheek. Arthur who could hold his liquor. Arthur who would rib Merlin and the knights and take it as well as give it.

_That_ Arthur…that was a man Gwaine would be happy to call king. Eventually.


	68. Chapter 68

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-eight– An immortal Merlin has a run in with a bowtie-wearing madman.<br>WARNINGS: DW crossover  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-eight! No, this isn't going to be a mini-series. But I've been dying to do a DW/Merlin crossover drabble since the beginning of this series.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sitting in a coffee shop, minding his own business and reading a book. It was then that he noticed a man with odd hair and a bowtie watching him. A while later, Bowtie sidled over and sat down across from him.<p>

"Sorry," said Bowtie, "But you are _much_ older than you look."

Merlin glanced up, and cocked an eyebrow. "The same can be said about you."

"Last of the Timelords," said Bowtie, "What's your excuse?"

"Waiting for a prat to be reborn."

"They call me the Doctor," Bowtie said, "And you?"

"Merlin," he said, and they shook hands.


	69. Chapter 69

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble sixty-nine – "Arthur's servant was talking again."<br>WARNINGS: Allusion to the episode "The Gates of Avalon"  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Sixty-nine! In reference to my FAVORITE FUNNY SCENE in all of Merlin, where Uther says to Merlin, "Have you some sort of mental affliction?" and Merlin answers with "…Probably." BAHAHA. I love it.

Next - as to my longer fic The Lost...I'm working on the next chapter, I swear. I was able to update it so frequently when I first started it because my job during the school year is at an information desk where I had nothing to do save write fanfiction. I will not have that kind of time again until September. My job in the summer is running about after a rabid pack of nine year olds. As a result, when I do have time to write, I tend to be sleeping. :/ I'm putting this here as a request to please, please not use One Hundred reviews to poke me about The Lost. The next chapter is coming. The reason this one gets updated more is 'cause I have a bunch of drabbles stockpiled up, ready to be published. If you want to poke me about The Lost, please leave the comments there. Anyway...this has been a public service announcement. Enjoy the drabble!

* * *

><p>Arthur's servant was talking again. Uther never understood why the boy insisted on doing that, especially in front of the court and all sorts of nobles, but talk he did. It did somewhat clear up the matter of why Arthur kept him around. There was a certain element of entertainment in listening to him prattle on like this.<p>

Uther silenced him, raising a hand, and said, "Have you sorted out your mental affliction yet?"

"Er, no," said Merlin, "Not exactly, no."

"I'm still looking into it, Sire," said Gaius, "Though I'm starting to think that the situation is rather hopeless."


	70. Chapter 70

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy – "So. Merlin had magic."<br>WARNINGS: Crackish themes. Ye be warned.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy!

* * *

><p>So.<p>

Merlin had magic. Arthur could deal with that. Really, he could. Arthur found this out in the space of, oh, five minutes while under attack by enemies. All in all, he thought he was doing fairly well, considering.

Then.

Merlin had shoved them both off the cliff to escape their attackers, and a bloody big dragon Arthur had killed came flying out of nowhere, grabbing them before they hit the ground and flying _above the clouds_.

He was having a little more trouble with that one.

"Merlin? Why is Arthur in the fetal position?"

"Apparently he's afraid of heights…"


	71. Chapter 71

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-one – In which the rumor mill is running again, and it may or may not be Merlin's birthday.<br>WARNINGS: Silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy – one! I…am amused by this one. Not going to lie.

* * *

><p>"Here," said Arthur, shoving the hastily wrapped gift into Merlin's hands, "Happy birthday."<p>

"Thanks?" said Merlin, eyeing the box suspiciously, holding it as if it were about to explode at any moment, "But it isn't my birthday."

"It's not?"

"Not remotely."

"But Gwen said that she heard Gwaine talking to Lancelot who had heard from the cook that Elyan overheard Gaius remark to Percival that it was your birthday."

"...Um - "

"Never mind," said Arthur, "But you're sure today isn't your birthday?"

Merlin nodded.

"Oh," said Arthur, and then pulled the present away from Merlin, "Then give me that back."

"_Hey_!"


	72. Chapter 72

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy – "Arthur," she said, "Come and meet our princess."<br>WARNINGS: Arwen, fluff, babies.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy – two! I blame this entirely on the DW episode "A Good Man Goes to War"

* * *

><p>Arthur pushed open the door cautiously. Gwen, cradling the gurgling bundle, looked up at him as he walked in. She smiled, beaming though clearly exhausted. "Arthur," she said, "Come and meet our princess."<p>

Arthur moved forward to stand at his wife's side. "Princess?" he whispered, looking down at the child.

"Yes," Gwen said, "Our princess."

No man was worth Arthur's tears. He had meant that when he'd said it to Merlin all those years ago. He still meant it, believed it, stood behind those words. Little, newborn baby daughters, on the other hand. Well, now…they were a different story entirely.


	73. Chapter 73

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-three– Gwaine gets Merlin drunk again. There's a limerick. It's a good time.<br>WARNINGS: Drunk!Poet!Merlin  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-three!

* * *

><p>"Gwaine. <em>Gwaine.<em> Gwainegwainegwaine –"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I am very drunk."

"I've noticed."

"I am very drunk, and I've written you a limerick th'you'll pro'ly mock me for in th'morning."

"Have you, now?"

"Yes. D'you wanna?"

"Want to what?"

"Hear it. _Duh_."

"More than I can possibly say, Merlin."

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"There once was a man named Gwaine. He had hair that drove women insane. He drank all the ale, made the other gamblers fail, and left more than one girl's heart in – _hic_ – pain."

"…"

"Did y'like it?"

"…"

"Gwaine?"

"…Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"You are my favorite. Ever."


	74. Chapter 74

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-four – "We've talked about this," said Gwen, "Merlin isn't here."<br>WARNINGS: Angst.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-four! First time I've ever offed anybody major. Fun stuff.

* * *

><p>"Merlin's late again," Arthur commented. Gwen froze, and then walked over to him.<p>

"Sit down," she said. Arthur did.

"We've talked about this," said Gwen, squeezing his hands in her own, "Merlin isn't here."

"I can see that," said Arthur, "He's late today. As usual."

"Arthur," she said, starting to cry, "Remember? He used magic to save you, but your father saw…"

She didn't finish, words dissolving into sobs. But Arthur didn't need her too, because he did remember now. Remembered the courtyard. Remembered the pyre. Remembered that Merlin wasn't late, would never be late again.

Because Merlin was dead.


	75. Chapter 75

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-five– "He soon learned that all of the other knights had, on at least one occasion, had an incident involving fighting, danger, and Merlin. He had not."<br>WARNINGS: Implied tomfoolery  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-five! I can't wait until we find out what Percival is actually like, haha!

* * *

><p>It took Percival a few weeks to figure it out, but he soon learned that all of the other Knights of the Round Table had, on at least one occasion separate from retaking the castle, had an incident involving the following three things: Fighting, danger, and Merlin.<p>

He, however, had not. So when the chance arose, he eagerly grabbed at it.

And then.

Three days later, sitting in a crater, covered in mud and smelling of elderberries, Merlin looked over at him with a wide smile. "Still feeling like you're missing out?"

Percival, even more speechless than usual, nodded mutely.


	76. Chapter 76

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-six– "Um," he said, "You look…lovely."<br>WARNINGS: Arwen  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-six! Have some more Arwen. There's been a bit of that this week. :)

* * *

><p>Gwen couldn't stop crying, and she was unsurprised when Arthur sat on the steps and handed her his handkerchief. "Um," he said, "You look…lovely."<p>

She knew how she looked. She looked like a maid playing dress up with red, puffy eyes.

"My hem is ripped," she said, "My hem is ripped, and I'm a mess, and I don't know why I thought –"

Arthur grabbed the edge of his cape, and ripped it. Gwen gaped at him.

"There," he said, "We match. Can we get married now, or would you like to panic some more over a bit of torn fabric?"


	77. Chapter 77

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-seven – "A battle of wits?" Merlin said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."<br>WARNINGS: Vague silliness  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-seven!

* * *

><p>"A battle of wits?" Merlin said, "I don't know if that's such a good idea."<p>

"You said it yourself earlier, Magician," said the visiting court's sorcerer, "Banquets are no place for magic."

"Oh, that's not why I'm wary."

"Then why the hesitation?" said the other, "Afraid you'll lose?"

"No," said Merlin, all wide-eyed and blinking, "It's only that you're completely unarmed."

Arthur took a swig of his wine. He had a feeling that the negotiations were going to go swiftly downhill from here on out. He knew letting his court sorcerer come to the banquet would only end badly…


	78. Chapter 78

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-eight – "If you're so smart, why don't you rule the kingdom for a week, Merlin!"<br>WARNINGS: Ridiculousness.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-eight! Probably somewhat OOC, but whatevs. XD

* * *

><p>Their argument ends like this:<p>

"If you're so smart, why don't you rule the kingdom for a week, Merlin!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine_!"

Arthur thinks, great. This plan is foolproof.

Except.

It turns out Merlin has a certain flair for kingdom running. Arthur hovers the whole time, but never has to actually interfere. He can delegate and diplomacize and pick and choose what advice to listen to and what to disregard.

When things go back to normal, Arthur thinks it's a good thing Merlin was born a peasant and not a prince. Otherwise, Camelot may've had quite the rival on it's hands.


	79. Chapter 79

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble seventy-nine – "It would be quick."<br>WARNINGS: George and Lenny type Angst  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Seventy-nine! I just finished re-reading Of Mice and Men. Possibly one of my favorite books ever, but still…it kills me every time.

* * *

><p>"Look there, Merlin," said Arthur, "Do you see that?"<p>

Merlin looked. "I don't see anything."

"Keep looking."

Uther had proof that Merlin practiced magic, sent the guards. Arthur managed to get Merlin, who'd no idea the danger he was in, out of the castle. Arthur'd seen sorcerers run down until their feet were torn to bloody tatters, dragged back to the citadel. They were always caught, beaten, executed. Always. Arthur couldn't see it happen to Merlin.

Arthur drew his sword. It would be quick.

"Arthur? There's nothing there."

He raised the blade.

"I'm sorry," said Arthur.

And it was done.


	80. Chapter 80

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty – "Merlin," said Arthur, "Why is there snow coming out of the cupboard?"<br>WARNINGS: The Cupboards of Narnia: The Dragon, the Warlock, and the Cupboard.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty! Crack. Crossovers. Fun stuff. CUPBOARD!MERLIN! I figured we needed some ridiculousness after the last drabble.

* * *

><p>"Merlin," said Arthur, "Why is there snow coming out of the cupboard?"<p>

"I got bored, last time," answered Merlin, "So I made world and named it Narnia."

"…"

"Look, you don't have to be so surprised, I did tell you that I have magic. Several times. You just didn't believe me."

"…"

"Er. Are you going to have me executed?"

"…"

"Arthur?"

"…"

"_Arthur_?"

"…"

"I've broken your brain again, haven't I? I'll put Narnia in the wardrobe, if you'd like. Then you can lock me in the cupboard again. That usually cheers you up. How about that?"

Arthur nodded.


	81. Chapter 81

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-one – Evil Baby Orphanage. It's going to be big.<br>WARNINGS: Nerdfighting.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty-one! SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY NERDFIGHTERS. HOLLA. For Nerdfighter **FairyPirate** in particular.

* * *

><p>"Evil Baby Orphanage," said Merlin, suddenly, sitting up straight.<p>

Gaius almost ignored him, but then turned and said with a sigh, "What was that, Merlin?"

"Evil Baby Orphanage," Merlin repeated, "It's foolproof! I'll just time travel around and we can grab all of the bad guys when they're babies, and raise them away from society in an Evil Baby Orphanage. And then they'll all be good! We can get Edwin and Aredian and Morgana and Morgause and Nimueh –"

As Merlin nattered through their frankly impressive list of enemies, Gaius tuned him out. He should've known better than to ask…


	82. Chapter 82

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-two– Morgana goes too far, and not even the Druids will help her this time.<br>WARNINGS: Er…once and future mayhem?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty-two! There is a very strong chance of this one being expanded at some point. ALSO, if my calculations are correct, I'm going to hit 2,000 reviews with this chappie. WOOHOO!

* * *

><p>"Please," Morgana begged, "Grant me sanctuary. He will kill me!"<p>

"If you wanted to live so much, you should not have killed his mother," said the Druid, "You should not have attempted to murder the physician. No one can save you now."

"So you will stand by?" said Morgana, desperately, "You will stand by and let me die?"

"No, we won't stand by," said the Druid, "We're leaving. We have no quarrel with Emrys, nor do we wish to start one."

One by one, the Driuds melted away into the trees.

Somewhere, not so far away, thunder rattled the air.


	83. Chapter 83

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-three– "Arthur didn't think he was ready to be king."<br>WARNINGS: Meh, no.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty–three! I've finally watched the King's Speech. Such a fantastic film.

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't think he was ready to be king. He had been staring at the throne and contemplating that, and then said his worries aloud to Merlin. Then, he'd turned his back for one moment, just to turn back around to find Merlin sprawled on the throne.<p>

"What are you _doing?_ Get off of there!"

"Why?"

"I've ordered you to!"

"So?"

"I'm the –"

"What, the king?" said Merlin, "I thought you said you didn't want to be king."

Arthur gaped at him for a moment, and then paused. "That was rather clever."

"I know."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Off the throne."


	84. Chapter 84

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-four– "Merlin, Gwaine decided, was fantastically bad at defending himself."<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN – Eighty-four! It's been a bit since Protective!Gwaine has been let out to play.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin, Gwaine decided, was fantastically bad at defending himself. And, seeing as Merlin was his only friend, Gwaine figured it was his job, nay, his obligation to make sure Merlin knew how to use some sort of weapon.<p>

Swords were too long.

Clubs too heavy.

Bows and arrows…no. Just no.

Finally, he found what could be the perfect weapon for Merlin.

"Knife fighting," said Gwaine, "Is all about balance."

"Balance?" Merlin said, and Gwaine waited for the sarcastic retort. He assumed Merlin had been humoring him the whole time. Instead, Merlin nodded and said, "Okay. Balance. That I can understand."


	85. Chapter 85

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-five – "Fine, I'll leave. But I'm taking something important to you with me, Pendragon."<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN – Eighty-five! Won't be continued here, but it could possibly be expanded on later. Or, if someone else wanted to take a crack at it, that's cool too.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had stumbled into a cave, seeking shelter from the deluge of rain. It wasn't long until a white mist filled the area, and they found themselves staring down a ghostly, transparent specter of a man. They talked cautiously with it, until Arthur got annoyed and snapped a bit. He was fairly certain that ghosts counted as magic.<p>

"Fine," said the specter, clearly offended, "I'll leave. But I'm taking something important to you with me, Pendragon."

Arthur blinked, and the mist was gone. The specter was, too.

"That was odd, eh, Merlin?"

No answer.

Arthur was completely alone.


	86. Chapter 86

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-six– "I'm not doing it for you."<br>WARNINGS: Protective!Gwaine rides again  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty-six! Because, let's face it – the only thing that Arthur and Gwaine truly agree on is about how awesome Merly is.

* * *

><p>When Merlin had used magic in front of <em>the entire court<em>, Arthur had panicked and sent his servant away, giving him a horse and telling him that the soonest he was allowed to return was the day of Arthur's coronation.

It wasn't long until Gwaine burst into Arthur's rooms. "I knew about the magic."

"What?"

"I knew. Can you hurry up and banish me so I can catch up to Merlin by nightfall?"

Arthur nodded, and said, "Thank you, I – "

Gwaine shook his head. "I'm not doing it for you."

"I know," said Arthur, "And that's why I'm thanking you."


	87. Chapter 87

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-seven – "Merlin," said Arthur, "You have an owl on your shoulder."<br>WARNINGS: Sword in the Stone.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty-seven!

* * *

><p>"Merlin," said Arthur, "You have an owl on your shoulder."<p>

"I know," said Merlin. Said owl was currently pushing its beak through Merlin's hair.

"Why is it here?"

"He had a broken wing."

"Whatever. But why's it in my armory?"

"He gets nervous when he's alone and finds me anyway. So I brought him."

"Get rid of it."

"I tried already, but Arc…he won't leave."

"Oh, God. You've named it, haven't you?"

"Yes. Archimedes."

Archimedes paused his preening of Merlin, glared at Arthur, puffed up his feathers and hissed. Arthur tried to convince himself he wasn't intimidated by a bird.


	88. Chapter 88

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-eight – Gwaine tries to ride a unicorn. Merlin is unimpressed.<br>WARNINGS: …Er….  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty-eight! Gwaine, Merlin, and a unicorn.

* * *

><p>Gwaine cautiously peered up above the bush he was currently crouched behind. In the clearing in front of him, standing in a beam of sunlight, the unicorn snuffled quietly at the grass.<p>

"This won't work, Gwaine."

"I will ride that unicorn, Merlin, and it'll be such a beautiful sight that you will weep."

Not waiting for a response, Gwaine exploded out of the bush. The unicorn moved so fast that Gwaine blinked and it was gone. He whirled on the spot and found it hiding behind Merlin, peering out cautiously and blinking.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Merlin said.


	89. Chapter 89

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble eighty-nine– "I blame the three D's, personally."<br>WARNINGS: Silliness and vague danger  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Eighty-nine!

* * *

><p>"Merlin?"<p>

"Yes, Arthur?"

"We left on a hunt. An ordinary hunt. Camelot is not at war. We are not under attack. There have been no reports of dangerous magical creatures running around. There have been no sightings of dangerous magical people running around. Are all these true statements?"

"Er. Yes, they are."

"So how is it that we're now being held captive in a dungeon at least three kingdoms away from Camelot?"

"I blame the three D's, personally."

"What?"

"The three D's. Dragons, destiny, or simply being dumb. Take your pick, they cover all the bases."

"…Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	90. Chapter 90

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety – "One of the many strange quirks that Merlin possessed was that, when his body decided it was tired, it would up and fall asleep without any say from Merlin himself."<br>WARNINGS: Blatant abuse of hyphens  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety! Did you know that, technically, We're-The-Knights-of-Camelot-and-We're-Here-To-Kick-Ass-and-Drink-Ale-And-We're-All-Out-Of-Ale is one word 'cause of the hyphens? YAY LOOPHOLES.

* * *

><p>One of the many strange quirks that Merlin possessed was that, when his body decided it was tired, it would up and fall asleep without any say from Merlin himself. Many times, Arthur had walked in to find Merlin napping during chores. It was one of many ways that Merlin was plain weird.<p>

Now, Arthur finished his We're-The-Knights-of-Camelot-and-We're-Here-To-Kick-Ass-and-Drink-Ale-And-We're-All-Out-Of-Ale speech, and the knights hoo-rah'd back at him, running off to strike down their foes. Arthur paused.

Merlin, snoring, was fast asleep while still standing.

Arthur couldn't help but feel a bit put out. It had been a good speech, after all.


	91. Chapter 91

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-one– "Hear no evil, speak none, see none." Gwaine, Merlin, and Arthur get a bit cursed. QUESTING TRIO!<br>WARNINGS: Old McCrackld had a farm, ee-aye-ee-aye-oooooh.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-one! Half of the expanded version of this one is already written.

* * *

><p>Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin were cursed by a witch. "Hear no evil, speak none, see none," she cackled, and vanished.<p>

"Where'd she go?" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He realized he couldn't talk.

"What?" Arthur yelled, "Merlin, I can't hear you! Speak up!"

"I can't see anything. Who turned off the sun?" Gwaine asked, turning, and promptly ran into a tree.

Arthur was still bellowing that Merlin needed to talk louder. Gwaine wandered away into the stream. With a distinct sinking feeling, Merlin realized that it was going to be one of those days.


	92. Chapter 92

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-two– "Please, please," the woman said, "I only used the spell to save my husband!"<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN – Ninety-two!<p>

* * *

><p>"Please, please," the woman said, "I only used the spell to save my husband!"<p>

His eyes brushed over the faces of the accused woman's family, _guilty _on the tip of his tongue. Then he noticed Merlin, standing awkwardly in the back of the room. Merlin who looked sad and resigned and a bit petrified. It looked more like Merlin was the one standing trial, not the woman.

"Release her," said Arthur, the words slipping out.

"But, Sire," said Lord Marcus, "The law –"

"I am regent," Arthur said, "I am the law."

He looked around again.

Merlin had already gone.


	93. Chapter 93

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble Ninety-three - "It started with Arthur finding out that Gwen had kissed Merlin."<br>WARNINGS: None.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-three! For **Kitty O**, who wanted Gwen kissing on Percival for the sake of being thorough. This isn't exactly the prompt, but it's what I came up with. Hope that it's enjoyed!

* * *

><p>It started with Arthur finding out that Gwen had kissed Merlin. It led to a quarrel between the two. Unfortunately, they happened to have an audience of Merlin, Gwaine, and Percival during the fight.<p>

"Is there anyone you haven't flirted with?"

Gwen paused for a moment. "Percival," she finally said.

"Oh, well, better hurry and rectify that!" Arthur bellowed

Gwen whirled around and kissed Percival square on the mouth. Then she crossed her arms and glared.

Gwaine raised his hand, and said, "I would like to say that I never actually got a kiss."

Gwen blushed, and then stomped away.


	94. Chapter 94

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-four– "Er," said Merlin, "Uh-oh."<br>WARNINGS: Meh, not especially.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-four!

* * *

><p>There was a plague roaming through Camelot, and the first symptom that people showed was an unsquashable urge to babble unfiltered truths and confess every secret they had to anyone who would listen.<p>

"Good morning, Merlin," said Gaius.

And when Merlin opened his mouth to say good morning back, good morning did not come out. What came out was as follows:

"Will didn't steal the apples, I did, but I told Mother he did because I thought it would be funny and I used my magic to hide them in the fire."

Gaius gaped at Merlin.

"Er," said Merlin, "Uh-oh."


	95. Chapter 95

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-five and six! DOUBLE DRABBLE UPDATE DAY! 95 - Arthur finds out about Balinor. 96 - Arthur finds out about the magic.<br>WARNINGS: Spoilers for season 2  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-five! Double update day, 'cause otherwise I won't be able to finish this by Sunday. XD

* * *

><p>When Arthur found out who Balinor actually was, he yelled at Merlin a lot. He yelled about lying and about dragons and about many, many things. Too many things to keep track of. But he wasn't angry about any of those things. Not really.<p>

Because even though they were peasant and prince, Arthur had thought that he and Merlin had at least one thing in which they were equal – they'd both had a gaping, parent shaped-hole that couldn't be filled.

But Merlin had gotten his father back, even if it was for less than a day.

And it wasn't fair.


	96. Chapter 96

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-six – "Arthur knew what he had seen."<br>WARNINGS: None.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-six! DOUBLE UPDATE DOUBLE UPDATE WOOHOO!

* * *

><p>Arthur knew what he had seen. And he knew six others had seen, too.<p>

"Merlin," said Arthur, "I'm only going to ask once. I don't care what your answer is. I'll lie until I'm blue in the face. I'll look my father in the eye and tell him that you're innocent and were by my side for the entire battle. But I'll not abide your lying to me anymore. Now, I'm going to ask. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Did you use magic during the fighting today?"

"…Yes."

"Okay," said Arthur. With a shaky sigh he ran his hand through his hair. "Okay."


	97. Chapter 97

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-seven – Arthur, after finding out about Merlin's magic, jumps to some conclusions and scars Merlin for life in the process.<br>WARNINGS: Nope.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-seven!

* * *

><p>"Why are you even in Camelot, Merlin? We kill people like you."<p>

"I have this destiny."

"What destiny?"

"Er. You?"

"…Oh," said Arthur, "Merlin, I'm flattered, but, um, I'm with Gwen, and –"

"What? No. _N_o_. _Oh, God, you think that I meant - with _you_ – Oh, ew, _ew_, that's wrong, and – nothing like that. No. No. No, no. No. I just need to make sure you survive long enough to be king, not, not _that_. I can't unthink that now, not _ever_, and - Arthur, do you have any idea how important thinking is to saving you? Do you?"


	98. Chapter 98

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Drabble ninety-eight - "Merlin is the only one left."<br>WARNINGS: Vagueish spoilers for the series...nothing intense, though.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-Eight! Part one of a three part finale.

* * *

><p>Merlin is the only one left.<p>

He thought he'd go when they did, thought he'd stay a normal stretch of time on the earth. But, like Nimueh before him and the Fisher King before her, Merlin is struck with long life. They go, one by one, passing into a new place, going where Merlin can't follow. Gaius is first, then Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Gwen…Arthur.

The years stretch to decades, the decades to centuries. The Old Religion has always demanded a figurehead, a leader, a guide.

So, Merlin watches. Merlin stays. Merlin waits. His time will come.

Just…not quite yet.


	99. Chapter 99

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. "Things tend to pop out a bit muddled in his old age."<br>WARNINGS: CROSSOVERS!  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – Ninety-Nine! Only one more to go, after this. Part two of the three part finale. I wanted to stick in a line about Merlin coming up with the word 'muggle' as well, but it didn't fit in the word count. Ah, well.

* * *

><p>Two witches and two wizards approach him shortly after his six hundredth birthday for his advice on starting a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Merlin tells them it's a great idea. But then they want him to name it for them.<p>

…Which isn't such a great idea.

He means to say, "Hogwash if I know," but things tend to pop out a bit muddled in his old age. Instead he says, "I know, hog warts."

They name it Hogwarts. Merlin doesn't have the heart to correct them. Besides, he can feel it in his bones.

It is time to go.


	100. Chapter 100

Title: One Hundred  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T, overall, will be specific to chapter  
>Summary: 100 drabbles, 10000 words. Complete! A collection of unrelated drabbles and plot bunnies. Home of the original Cupboard!Merlin.<br>WARNINGS: Vague spoilers for 'Lady of the Lake'  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>AN – One hundred! Thank you so much, all of you, for all of the wonderful reviews. This has been a blast. :)

* * *

><p>Freya's waiting for him when he arrives at the lake. She looks as fresh and young as the day she died. By contrast, Merlin knows that every one of his years can be read in his wrinkles, in his slumped shoulders, in his limping walk.<p>

"Ready?" Freya asks, and holds out her hand.

He nods, and takes her pale fingers in his gnarled and wrinkled ones. Everything melts into white light and quiet. Merlin feels new as the day he first came to Camelot.

"You're late," says a snotty, fond voice from the air, "As usual, _Mer_lin."

And Merlin laughs.


End file.
